Noah 10-Sem 2.10: Clones Attack
Noah 10-Sem 2.10: Clones Attack is a crossover between Noah 10 and Sem 2.10. Episode The crossover starts with an epic intro with the title card, showing Noah and Sem in each other's series' styles. We begin downtown in Noah's town, where Noah is Rath in a fight, he gets knocked back behind the camera. (Rath): Let me tell ya somethin', Albedo! Rath is make you eat your words, spit 'em out, and eat 'em again! A figure what looks like Albedo emerges from the shadows. (Albedo?): Albedo? You ignorant fool! "Albedo" transfroms into Frostbite and freezes Noah. The "Frozen Rath on a Stick" breaks out and lunges toward Frostbite and punches him. He falls to the ground. (Rath): Now you know what happens when you mess with Rath, Albedo! Rath wins, because Rath is awesome!! (Frostbite): You moron! Can't you see past your nose!? I am not Albedo....I am Alshedo! (Rath): Don't try to confuse me aliases! Just then, a Merlinisapien lunged at Alshedo and tackled him. (Rath): What the fudge!? The Merlinisapien got up, and Noah realized he had an hour-glass symbol on his chest. (Rath): ChamAlien? (ChamAlien): Sorry about the poor introduction. ChamAlien turns back into Sem Foremin. (Alshedo): There you are! I've been looking for you! Give me Ultimate Fusion back now! (Sem): So you can destroy the universe again? Never! (transform) Ninjbot! Sem opened fire at Alshedo. Alshedo turned into Aero Dactyl and flew away from the shots. He then turned into Cosmosian and absorbed the steel from a car. He was now invunerable to the shots, and ran away into an alley. Sem turned back. (Sem): Darnit! He always gets away some way or another. (Noah): Wait, who was that? (Sem): That was Alshedo, who do you think it was? (Noah): I know a guy. He's called Albedo. He's an evil clone of me. (Sem): Really? Alshedo is an alternate dimension of me. He came to the original timeline to alter all crosstime to under his command. (Noah): Really? Tell me more. They walked away to Noah's house. They got home and Sem finished his story. (Sem):...and that's about it. How about you? (Noah): Well.....*tells story*....so I've been chasing Albedo around to stop him. (Matrix): Alternate dimensional Human DNA detected. (Noah): You're from another world? (Sem): I-I am!? This looks like Earth still, though. (Noah): You're in Earth in a different dimension! Somehow, you and Alshedo got transported here. (Sem): I wonder how. (Noah): Well, Albedo's up in another galaxy, so hopefully we won't have to deal with him. Suddenly, there was a giant explosion downtown. (Noah & Sem at the same time): Let's go! They ran and saw Megabite and Humungousaur smashing the whole town. (Noah): Humungousaur!? (Sem): Megabite!? (Humungousaur): Look, the cavalry has arrived. (Megabite): We've been waiting.... The two transformed into Alshedo and Albedo! (Noah): Albedo!? (Sem): Alshedo!? (Albedo): That's right! I've formed a little alliance with him. Together, there's no way we can be beaten! (Alshedo): Albedo here has told me a lot about your friend there, Foremin. (Noah): Just give it—Before Noah could finish, Albedo had gone Humungousaur again and punched him into a building. (Sem): Noah!! Alshedo turned back to Megabite and kicked Sem into the neighboring building. (Noah): Uhhh....it's...hero...time! Noah collasped onto the ground and transformed. (Noah): Echo Echo! Sem was getting up but could barely move. (Sem): Ah....uh....Hothead! (Alshedo): Come at me bro! Sem shaped his hands into shards, and charged at him. (Sem): Allons-y! (Noah): What? (Sem): It's french. For "let's go". As Sem was ripping off the Tenth Doctor, Noah tried a Wall of Sound on Albedo. Albedo knocked most of them over with his tail, but the original jumped on the tail, and climbed up to Albedo's head. He screamed right in his ears, leaving Alshedo screaming in pain, and falling to the ground. He faked his unconsciousness, just as Noah walked away to help Sem with Alshedo. He then rose from the ground again, and turned Ultimate. (Albedo): Not so fast! Noah looked back and Albedo shot an array of missiles at Noah and knocked all of the Echo Echoes down. The original pressed the Matrix and went Ultimate. (Noah): Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw two sonic discs at Albedo, who crushed them with ease. Meanwhile, Alshedo slammed Sem into a wall, but he created a fire field and blew Alshedo back. Sem threw shards at Alshedo but he blocked them. Sem threw more fireballs, but Alshedo transformed into Waylighter, then, Amazing Waylighter and froze Hothead. (Albedo): Segurason, you cannot defeat me! (Noah): Wanna bet? Noah screamed at Albedo and smashed him into three buildings. (Noah): Face it, Albedo, Ultimate Echo Echo is one of our most powerful aliens! (Alshedo): I am all-powerful! (Sem): No you're not. Sem turned into Waterflush and shot water blasts at Alshedo. Meanwhile, Noah was now getting beaten. Albedo punched him and threw him into the air and slammed him into the street. Noah transformed into Ghostfreak and punched Albedo off. (Sem): (transform) Gumbo! He stamped on Alshedo, who quickly turned into Rath, who lifted the foot up and threw him over. However, while he was falling, Sem turned into Manaflow and flew to Alshedo. Alshedo turned into Frostbite and spewed ice breath onto Manaflow. Sem covered himself in mana, and made it explode into a shield. Alshedo tried to freeze him again, but he sort of trapped the breath in a mana bubble, and threw it back at Alshedo. Alshedo quickly tried to change into another alien, but he was already frozen before he could hit his DNAtrix. Alshedo turned back and fainted. Sem ran off to help Noah. (Albedo): Where are you? Noah was still invisible as Ghostfreak. He came behind Albedo and pushed him, but Albedo caught himself and transformed into Albedogax and used the Gauntlet and punched Noah. Noah detransformed, and Albedo prepared the final attack when BOOM! Sem blasted Albedo into a building. (Sem): Noah! You all right? Noah got up and rubbed his head. (Noah): I have a small headache, but I'm okay. Albedo climbed out of the building. (Albedo): You're gonna regret that!!! Albedo turned into Fasttrack and encased Noah and Sem in a tornado. The two came crashing to the ground with a loud thud. (Sem & Noah): OW!! Noah turned into Ditto, then Ultimate Ditto and Sem turned into Ditto, them Amazing Ditto. (Noah): You have Ultimate Ditto too? (Sem): No, this is Amazing Ditto. (Noah): I didn't know there was an evolution beyond ultimate. Suddenly, Albedo knocked the two down while they were talking. Alshedo got back up and saw Fasttrack fighting Ultimate and Amazing Ditto. (Alshedo): Albedo! get me out of here! (Albedo): Got it! Albedo turned into Heatblast and and was about to set Alshedo free, until a laser hit him him before he could. Ultimate Ditto ran to him and started sword slashing him, while Sem was firing lasers at him. (Sem): Noah, do you got a secret weapon for this guy? (Noah): Oh heck yeah I got a secret weapon for this guy! Do you got a secret weapon for this guy? (Sem): Heck yeah I do! (Both): Then let's go! Noah and Sem ran screaming like banchees while Albedo finally managed to free Alshedo. (Albedo): We can't let them win! (Alshedo): Why are you shouting? I'm right here. (Albedo): Because they are and it's epic, let's go!!! Albedo and Alshedo ran toward the running Noah and Sem. The two got out their secret weapons and started blasting. (Sem): I didn't know you carried any weapons other than your Matrix! (Noah): Plumbers need to be prepared! Noah and Sem blasted Albedo and Alshedo into another building (I fell sorry for the guy that has to repair all these destroyed buildings). (Alshedo): What the Heck!? (Albedo): Don't worry, I have some weapons too! Albedo pulled out two blasters and threw Alshedo one. Alshedo opened fire at Sem, who transformed into Leaflet. The leaves flew away from the blasts, who landed onto Alshedo. They picked up the gun, and formed back into Leaflet. He changed the mode on the gun, and fired at Alshedo, who stiffed up, and didn't move anymore. (Noah): Is he still alive? (Sem): I put the gun to stiff, so he can't move. (Albedo): BUT I CAN! (Sem): GASP! (Noah): GASP! (Albedo): GASP! (Sem and Noah): ... (Albedo): I mean.... *EPIC TRANSFORMATION* Way Big! (Noah): Oh truck. (Sem): Uh, he's big.... (Noah): That's putting it blunt. *Transforms* Smallarge! I wanted Way Big but this'll work. (Sem): *Transforms* Manaflow! Noah grew to about as big as Way Big and punched Albedo, Sem flew beneath Albedo while he fell and blasted him up. Sem started flying all around Albedo like a fly to distract him and Noah tripped Albedo. Albedo fell down. (Albedo): That wasn't pleasant.... (Alshedo): Neither is being frozen stiff! (Sem): Shut up, Alshedo! Noah picked up Albedo, headbutted him, and dropped him. Albedo and Noah changed back. (Albedo): OW! (Sem): And now! He stuffed both Albedo and Alshedo in a Mana bubble, which he trew away! (Both): Noooooo....... ! (Noah): Yeah! Sem turned back. (Noah): So whaddaya wanna do now? (Sem): I can go Hurrichain, and you can go Spidermonkey, and then we could play Ultra Chain Jump! (Noah): Yeah! However, we see a small explosion coming from the sky! We then see two Plumber ships chasing another one. (Sem): That's Nebula's ship! Some thiefs probably stole those ships. He probably needs my help! (Noah): Oh... Ok, I can go with you! HOWEVER, and explosion came from behind their back. (Vilgax): SEGURASON! Sem and Noah then looked at each other. (Both): Gotta jet! Sem ran away, turned into Aero Dactyl, and flew to the battle. Noah turned into Diamondhead, and ran to Vilgax. We focuse on them fighting for a while, and then go up to see Nebula's ship and one of the Plumber Ships, now possessed by Techogical, flying after the remaining one. THE END! Episode Guide Sem 2.10 Last episode: Xion and the Temple of Xenon Next episode: Gravity of the Situation Noah 10 Last episode: Recollected Next episode: Sword of a Kind Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10